TSG Entertainment
| industry = Motion pictures | products = Motion pictures | homepage = }} TSG Entertainment Finance LLC is a film financing entity which primarily funds live action films. Its logo is a depiction of a man with a bow shooting an arrow through several axe heads, similar to Odysseus from Homer's Odyssey. TSG stands for parent company The Seelig Group. TSG was established after the U.S. theatrical release of Parental Guidance to replace Dune Entertainment as a result of Dune not renewing their deal with 20th Century Fox. Fox was looking for a new long term co-financing arrangement and made a deal with TSG Entertainment. The financing entity was founded by former Dune partner Chip Seelig with majority funding from Magnetar Capital with additional funding from Seelig and others. Seelig had left Dune in May 2011 to launch a new funding company. TSG was also looking for some ($300–400 million) debt financing from banks at this time. In November 2015, Bona Film Group, a Chinese film studio, invested $235 million in TSG. Because of Viacom’s acquisition of 21st Century Fox (sans certain units) on March 20, 2019, Viacom's Paramount Pictures inherited Fox’s deal with TSG for 20th Century Fox. Films 2013 * The Secret Life of Walter Mitty * The Book Thief * Baggage Claim * The Counselor * Black Nativity * The Heat * The Wolverine * A Good Day to Die Hard * Enough Said * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * The Way Way Back * The Internship * Trance 2014 * Belle * The Drop * Wild * Let's Be Cops * Devil's Due * The Other Woman * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * The Fault in Our Stars * X-Men: Days of Future Past * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Gone Girl * Birdman or (the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) * The Grand Budapest Hotel * Exodus: Gods and Kings * Kingsman: The Secret Service 2015 * Far from the Madding Crowd * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Bridge of Spies * The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel * The Longest Ride * Demolition * Joy * The Martian * Fantastic Four * Spy * Hitman: Agent 47 * Paper Towns * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials 2016 * The Other Side of the Door * Deadpool * X-Men: Apocalypse * Independence Day: Resurgence * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Hidden Figures * Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie 2017 * Logan * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Alien: Covenant * War for the Planet of the Apes * My Cousin Rachel * Patti Cake$ with Fox Spotlight Pictures 2018 * Maze Runner: The Death Cure * Deadpool 2 * The Darkest Minds * The Predator 2019 * The Kid Who Would Be King (January 25, 2019); 20th Century Fox, Working Title Films, Big Talk Pictures * X-Men: Dark Phoenix * Spider-Gwen with Sony Pictures Animation 2020 *The New Mutants *The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge with Paramount Pictures, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies *Infinite with Paramount Pictures References External links * * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies established in 2012